Coward
by Symmetry -Death the Kid
Summary: After being stood up by Finn, Princess Bubblegum can't hold down her emotions anymore. It's time to fight back, no matter how wrong it may seem. One-shot, mild traces of Finn/Bubblegum.


COPYRIGHT NOTICE: I do not own the Adventure Time series, in any way.

Rated M for graphic violence (Higurashi-style, I don't own Higurashi either) and some cursing.

BTW Princess Bubblegum is at her normal 18-year-old age in this fic.

**Coward**

**Adventure Time fic**

**One-shot.**

_Now is not the time for twisting and turning in your damn skirt, _Princess Bubblegum thought. _Time to let your emotions out._

Princess Bubblegum felt it was wrong to take away an innocent life...

...but he had practically taken away her's.

Finn sat on the floor, horrified by Princess Bubblegum's actions.

"What? Are you just going to sit there like a coward?" Princess Bubblegum asked him.

No responce.

"This just makes it more fun!"

Princess Bubblegum got on top of him and knocked him to the floor.

"Please, princess." Finn said. "You don't have to do this."

"Shut up, you coward." Princess Bubblegum said. "Maybe in the afterlife you'll learn to be a real man."

She grabbed a knife from her pocket and started cutting Finn's arm.

"Aren't you going to miss me?" Finn asked. "All the fun times we used to have together?"

"The past doesn't mean anything!" Princess Bubblegum said, still cutting his arms with a big, frightening grin.

"Then why are you doing this?" Finn asked, trying to hold back tears. "You know I love you."

"And I know that's the worst lie I've ever heard!" Princess Bubblegum said. "You know what you did to me. You stood me up. You played me at my own game, and you made sure I lost. Now, I'm going to make sure you lose all your BLOOD!"

Princess Bubblegum stabbed him in the legs multiple times, then tickled them.

"You feel anything? WELL, DO YOU?"

"Someone is bound to find out what you're doing!" Finn said, blood flowing from his arms and legs. "They'll send you to jail for life!"

"You think I'm scared?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "You think your threats SCARE ME?"

Finn nodded.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. "Which is the reason why you must die!"

"You already stated why I have to die a minute ago!"

"Don't correct me, LITTLE BOY!"

Finn paused. "Little boy? Why would you ever have emotions for a little boy, then?"

"I was just being friendly to you." Princess Bubblegum said. "Like I've been to every person in this damn city...it's time for all that to change!"

"Princess! What about all the people that cared for you?" Finn asked.

"Stop asking me questions!" Princess Bubblegum shouted, pulling her knife out his scalp. Finn felt relief...but the worst was yet to come.

"Are you ready?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Ready for what?"

"THE FINAL COURSE!"

She took out a machete and began slicing at the edge of his arm.

"You about ready to cry, boy?" Princess Bubblegum asked in a loud voice that echoed.

"No! I promised I would not cry in my death! Because it is my own death. I should stand righteous behind it!"

"Come on, you know you want to."

Princess Bubblegum formed a normal smile and giggled in a creepy way.

"Butler, get the hatchet!"

Peppermint Butler came in.

"But, Princess, why the hatchet?" He asked in concern. "You told me it wasn't going to hurt."

"This isn't going to hurt. I don't even think he'll feel it." Princess Bubblegum said.

"If that is the truth, then I will go get the hatchet."

Peppermint Butler walked off into the dungeon.

"You've got 30 seconds." Princess Bubblegum said to Finn. Finn turned his head in horror as Peppermint Butler came back with the hatchet.

"Thank you, Peppermint Butler." Princess Bubblegum said.

He walked off, frightened.

"Now, Finn, count down with me." Princess Bubblegum said. "15...14...13..."

Finn stayed silent.

"12...11...10..."

Princess Bubblegum got a firm grip on the hatchet.

"9...8...7..."

"You don't have to do this!" Finn screamed. She ignored him.

"6...5...4...3...2...1!"

_Strike._

**End**

**A/N: Written for one of my Internet friends! Higurashi forever!**


End file.
